Sutan Residence
This residence was located within the Gilded Willow of the Tri-Spire in Zadash, and belonged to House Sutan. 'Layout' 'Surroundings' Near the Skypark and the Constellation Bridge tower, this three-story house stood out visually amongst some of the other residences of the Gilded Willows. The buildings directly adjacent to the estate on either side were both shorter two-story buildings. Five feet away from the outer wall of the estate on the right side grew a tree taller than the estate which had a larger branch ten feet away from and three feet above the estate's roof. 'Exterior ' Made up of lacquer covered dark greenwood slats, and gold leaf carved foot-and-a-half roof edges that tapered up with each of the stories, this structure glistened in the sunlight. Four marble pillars held up the eight-foot pointed top iron bar fence that surrounded the simple five-foot lawn that grew between it and the estate. The only points of direct entry to the home was through either the front gate, which was watched by two posted crownsguards, or the back gate that led to a double cellar door which was similarly watched but by a single crownsguard and a chained up mastiff. Both of these gates were closed and locked. The building appeared to have no visible windows on the first floor or balconies on any of the upper floors, though it did have a visible double window on the second floor. The roof of the building was angled and had two smokestacks. There was a trap door on the roof that had been covered over by shingles. 'Interior' This roof trapdoor was weighted down by chains and opened up to a small five-foot ladder that lead down into an attic like 10-foot by 5-foot dusty crawl space. This space contained a few small clay pots and a large portrait that rested partly on a trapdoor that led down into a hallway. This long hallway had tapestries of beautiful writing, two magically imbued ornamental armor sets, and was illuminated by ever-burning torches set along each wall. Across from each armor set was a series of floorboards that seemed to act as some sort of pressure trigger. A magically imbued ornamental sword was bolted to the wall on the opposite end of the hall where stairs lead further down into the building. On the right side of this hallways was a trapped door that lead into a well-decorated master bedroom. This bedroom had a large canopy bed, a table with chairs that contained papers containing Lord Sutan's handwriting, and a beautiful detailed embroidered Rug of Smothering in the center of the floor that concealed a small compartment beneath it. Immediately left of the doorway was a large dark iron cabinet that was magically imbued. On the right side of the room was a fireplace with a shelf and two giant statues of lions on each side. There was a brick in the fireplace that was slightly off-colored compared to its surroundings when pressed half an inch in it unlocked the large metal cabinet. A balcony exited out on this third floor though seemed not to be visible when looking from the outside. 'Notable Items' *A small chest that rested in a compartment beneath the Rug of Smothering. The chest was trapped and caused the individual who opened it to be paralyzed for one hour . The chest contained a cluster of platinum pieces, a single polished magic river stone that served as a sending stone , a few sticks of wax and a single pressed wax seal. *The large dark iron cabinet contained a beautiful set of burgundy and gold robes, a set of polished bracers made of cobalt steel that were imbued with magic, and three ancient relic-like statuettes. File:Sutan_Res_4.png File:Sutan_Res_2.png File:Sutan_Res_3.png 'Residence' *'Lord Diedric Sutan' *'Ren Sutan': Lord Deidric's son, who was instructed by his father to destroy and take over Dolan and Horris's medical practice The Guided Hand Infirmary. 'History' '' This homestead was one of the locations that the Mighty Nein infiltrated as part of the mission they had carried out for the Knights of Requital, during the pre-harvest gala was happening in the Tri-Spire, on the 18th of Fessuran 826 P.D. 'Trivia' A long time ago a member of the Sutan family had been the owner of the Plate of the Dawnmartyr but had lost it in a card game against a fire giant.See Matthew Mercer's list of Vestiges shared on Dropbox. 'References''' Category:Zadash